


Ягуар

by N7Dron



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Male Shepard, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Все утро я ходил по квартире в одних штанах и босиком, наслаждаясь своим маленьким отпуском, и когда подошел час для визита Кайдена, подумал, что одеться всегда успею, если мы решим с ним куда-нибудь пойти. А если останемся дома — тем более на условности можно наплевать. Кайден предложил остаться дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ягуар

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно скриншотом ["Dinner" by SunnyK](http://sunnyk30.deviantart.com/art/Dinner-362949180)

  
  


***  
Я смотрю на него.

Он делает вид, что сосредоточен на своей сковородке, хотя, что там может требовать столь пристального внимания, мне, конечно же, не понятно. Определенно, он смущается. Неужели моя вольность в одежде заставляет его держаться настолько скованно? Это странно и немного смешно. Все утро я ходил по квартире в одних штанах и босиком, наслаждаясь своим маленьким отпуском, и, когда подошел час для визита Кайдена, подумал, что одеться всегда успею, если мы решим с ним куда-нибудь пойти. А если останемся дома — тем более на условности можно наплевать.  
Кайден предложил остаться дома. 

Когда он пришел, я поцеловал его в щеку, и он неловко улыбнулся. Он тоже быстро поцеловал меня и вручил пакеты, не решившись прижаться ко мне или обнять. Пожалуй, мы оба еще не привыкли друг к другу. После того странного и неловкого объяснения, мы с ним были близки всего несколько раз, можно по пальцам пересчитать сколько. Если честно, даже одной руки хватит. Это, конечно, может прозвучать смешно, — учитывая, сколько мы знакомы, — но мы с Кайденом действительно плохо знаем друг друга. Особенно в этом смысле. 

Я делаю глоток пива из бутылки, и он бросает на меня быстрый косой взгляд. Это длится всего долю секунды, но меня обжигает так, что мурашки бегут по спине. Этот взгляд выдает его с головой. Так-так-так, майор Аленко. Черта с два тебя смущает мой вид. Скорее, тебя смущают твои же порывы. Ты изо всех сил ты пытаешься соблюсти приличия, быть вежливым гостем, но, ставлю сто против одного, что ты уже видишь, как валишь меня на спину, как тогда, и трахаешь, не озаботившись спросить, не против ли хозяин такой раскладки. 

Да, это и есть мой Кайден. Ягуар, который обычно осмотрительно носит овечью шкуру. 

Я делаю еще глоток и улыбаюсь ему.  
— Нести тарелки, Кайден? Кажется, мясо уже готово. 

Он кивает, едва улыбнувшись в ответ, стараясь больше не встречаться со мной взглядом.  
— Да, почти. Так что неси… Джон. 

Твою мать, он что — покраснел?! Черт, определенно! Разрумянился, как девица. Что там я себе нафантазировал? В помойку все. Иди уже лучше за тарелками, Шепард.

Стоп. А кто же тогда задал мне жару в наш первый раз? Кто был умелым и напористым, словно Мако на крутом склоне? Вот этот самый, стесняющийся произносить мое имя красавчик с длинными ресницами? Чудны дела твои…

Я возвращаюсь с тарелками, а он стоит уже наготове с лопаткой. Я протягиваю ему одну тарелку и стараюсь сохранить невозмутимый вид, когда вижу его недоверчивую, удивленную улыбку.  
— Шепард, ты что, в самом деле подогрел их?  
— Да. Всё для вас, майор.  
— Прямо как в ресторане, — смеется он.

Я облокачиваюсь на стол, держа наготове вторую тарелку, и пристально разглядываю его, а он раскладывает мясо, поглядывая на меня. 

…С мясом мы расправляемся в гостиной. Уничтожаем его, жадно глотая горячие, сочащиеся кровью куски, и запиваем их пивом. Правда, оказывается, что есть, наклоняясь, за маленьким столиком не очень-то удобно, так что я беру тарелку себе на колени, а ноги забрасываю на диван и подсовываю их под спину Кайдена. Он тут же поворачивается боком и запускает руку мне в левую штанину, улыбаясь блестящими от мясного сока губами. Он гладит мою ногу, и кажется, мясо его больше не интересует. 

— Если ты больше не будешь, то отдай мне, — через некоторое время замечаю я.  
— Обойдешься, Шепард, — насмешливо отвечает он и берет с тарелки кусок мяса свободной рукой и, высоко подняв вверх, отправляет его себе в рот.  
Закрыв глаза, он жует, мыча от наслаждения, и настойчивые, усиливающиеся поглаживания его второй руки говорят мне о том, что его догоняет, как от наркоты. Прожевав, он смачно облизывает пальцы и тянется к бутылке с пивом. 

Мне хочется поцеловать его, прямо в эти пухлые, лоснящиеся губы, но мне лень. Я нажрался, как удав, и шевелиться я уже не могу. Я сыт, мне уютно, босые ноги прижаты его теплым бедром, а в левой штанине так и вовсе райски хорошо. Не буду шевелиться. Я смотрю сквозь прикрытые веки, как он пьет свое пиво и доедает мясо, снова облизывает пальцы, а потом откидывается на спинку дивана. 

Мы лежим, он гладит меня тихонько, и ни в каких разговорах или действиях нет решительно никакой необходимости. Ну, это мне так кажется. Неугомонный Кайден думает по-другому. 

— Я на минутку, отнесу тарелки на кухню, — говорит он через несколько минут и встает.  
Я провожаю его хмурым взглядом. Ногам становится сразу холодно, а в левой штанине — даже как-то грустно.  
— Подожди! Я помогу! — кричу я и с неохотой встаю, прихватив бутылки. 

На кухне он отбирает их с усмешкой. И, едва поставив, хватает меня и бросает к стене, вжимая в нее голой спиной, а потом впивается в шею. Слегка жестковато, конечно, и в другое время меня, возможно, это даже бы задело. Но сейчас сил и желания сопротивляться совсем нет, и я, улыбаясь краешком рта, наслаждаюсь его жадными поцелуями. 

А потом он отстраняется, смотрит в глаза, и от его горящего, настойчивого взгляда у меня подкашиваются ноги. Твою мать, Кайден.  
Он наклоняется и спрашивает в ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием:  
— Ты же не возражаешь, если я покомандую сегодня? 

Пока я, открываю рот, он, не дожидаясь ответа, уже разворачивает меня спиной к себе. 

Его руки скользят по моим бокам, и я послушно наклоняюсь, повинуясь.  
— Нет, майор, — усмехаюсь я, глядя в пол, когда он берется за застежку моих штанов. — Не возражаю. 

И я действительно не против сегодня ему подчиняться.

В конце концов, он старше меня по званию.


End file.
